


The Curtain Calls

by Just2Protect



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Assistant professor Shiro, Broadway, College AU, Flowers, M/M, Multi, Playwright Lance, Student Keith and Lance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-30
Updated: 2019-04-30
Packaged: 2020-02-10 07:39:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,184
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18655945
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Just2Protect/pseuds/Just2Protect
Summary: Keith has a lot to juggle being in his senior year of college. But his boyfriend's play is coming to life after four years of work and his other boyfriend convinces him to come to the show.





	The Curtain Calls

**Author's Note:**

  * For [pythagoreanpineapple](https://archiveofourown.org/users/pythagoreanpineapple/gifts).



> Hey Py! I'm your gifter! Hope you like this piece!

Keith sat himself down in the theater chair and smiled at the rest of the occupants in the row. Save for the man right beside him, the whole row and the two rows sandwiching it were filled with the family members of one Lance McClain. Beside him, Takashi Shirogane was chatting away with Lance’s mother and sister, Veronica, who was sitting behind the two of them. Further along in the row, Lance’s niece and nephew were gently being hushed by their parents.  
Keith shifted in his seat, trying to get more comfortable. Normally at this point in the day, he’d be getting settled in for a few hours of studying in the living room of the trio’s apartment while Shiro and Lance were either reading or also studying alongside him. In the last several months though, that little habit had been disturbed by Lance spending hours on his phone, texting stage crew, cast members, musicians, set designers, costume designers, and the sound technicians, all working to make this evening as perfect as it possibly could be.   
The lights of the theater began to dim and everyone quieted as the curtain parted, revealing the stage. A young man, the main character most likely, came out began describing the backstory of his character, talking about a neighbor kid he was close to and then, two little kids were running on stage, playing. The child playing the main character’s younger self ran off stage one way and the other ran the other way, only for the song to end abruptly with a siren’s wail and the flashing of red and blue lights off stage where the second child had vanished. A teenage version of the main character came out from off-stage and began to explain how his friend had come out of the closet to his parents and they’d beaten him to death for it. Keith’s eyes were wide and he checked his watch. The show wasn’t even ten minutes in yet already he was speechless and the main character began going through high school.   
Things seemed to be looking up but then one song began talking about the issues the character was facing, wanting to be closer with a guy despite having a nice girlfriend. Keith swallowed as the character learned he was bisexual and he began worrying about how his family would respond. He begins explaining the feelings of anxiety that choke him late at night when he thinks he’d lose his family for something he couldn’t control and his decision to take the secret to his grave.   
The teen was soon replaced with the actor who had come out on stage first as the main character entered college for theater. Literally, while walking in, the main character walked straight into someone, knocking both of them down. Another character, a young teacher, came over, helped them both clean up and get to class. Words were exchanged and they were polite enough but the atmosphere between the students was thick and awkward. The teacher was responsible for the class of the two students and after a number of interactions, the main character informed the audience that he was falling in love with both characters.   
Once the intermission began, Keith turned to Shiro with a confused look that only deepened as Shiro gave him a prideful smirk.   
"Come with me, will ya?" The man stood up from his seat and Keith followed Shiro out of the theater and away from the crowds of people headed to a nearby snack bar, bathroom or outside to smoke. A security guard saw them walking away and neared them, only being deterred when Keith and Shiro held up school IDs. Shiro found a quiet corner for them to talk and crossed his arms over his chest as he looked at Keith.   
"What's going on?"   
"First, I want to know what you think of the play," Shiro stated. Keith shrugged.   
"It's pretty intense, considering a kid dies in the first act. But that last half, was it just me or did a lot of that seem familiar?" Shiro let out a slow sigh.   
"Keith, you're aware Lance wrote the play right?" Keith nodded. Shiro remained silent for a moment before it clicked into place. That portion of the play had seemed so familiar because they had been real moments.   
Keith had come to this particular school because Shiro, one of his best friends through his life, had been a student there and at the time of Keith's enrollment was an assistant professor in the science department. Keith and Lance had been in the same first-semester science class, Keith for his major and Lance for a general credit. They'd ended up working together in groups often and Shiro had been the one teaching the class.   
"He's telling our story?" Shiro passed a program to his boyfriend.   
"He's certainly telling a story," the older man stated before checking his watch. "I'm gonna use the restroom and then head back to our seats."   
Keith opened the program and looked over the synopsis. The main character, Leo, was traumatized by the death of an LGBTQA+ friend by their own parents and developed anxiety and depression while in high school. In college, he meets a student, Korey, and an assistant professor, Shun, and falls hard. In the second act, the story would be told more from the side of Korey and Shun. The two were old friends secretly pining after each other and Leo at the same time. Shun dealt with PTSD, Korey dealt with trauma from a rough childhood. The synopsis ended with a vague reference to a disaster striking the trio.   
Keith's eyes widened.   
"Ready?' Shiro asked as he reappeared.   
"Yea. Did you read this thing for the second act?"   
"Indeed I did," Shiro stated as they headed back into the crowd. Keith remained quiet as the two took their seats again. Keith kept reading over the synopsis again and again. His stomach turned in knots as the lights dimmed again. Shiro reached over and laced their fingers together on the armrest as the actors returned.   
Neither Keith nor Shiro could really laugh heartily when the crowd did at Shun and Korey's characters did something stupid in front of each other or Leo. For the better part of forty minutes, the two sat in their seats with their stomachs slowly knotting up. Then Leo sang about his excitement to go home for a break and ran off stage. The sound of screeching tires filled the theater, followed by a thud and then blue and red lights flashed off stage. Keith's fingers tightened on Shiro's hand as Korey and Shun learned Leo had been in an accident and was in the hospital.   
The remainder of the play had the trio confessing to each other, Leo coming out to his family who came to see him upon hearing about the accident and them accepting him. Shun resigned from teaching at the school to accept an online professor position at another school so he could date both Korey and Leo and the trio moving into an apartment together.   
Once the curtains drew, everyone was on their feet, roaring in applause, whistling, screaming whoops, cheering and some people were crying loudly. The volume somehow managed to increase as the curtains rose and the cast came out to bow. Once the cast was done, Lance ran out on stage and joined the cast in bowing.   
Keith and Shiro both let out a loud whoop at the sight of their boyfriend while his family went crazy with noise.   
Finally, the curtains close again and the lights come on. Slowly, the audience leaves the atrium and the McClain clan makes their way through the hallways to find Lance, who's taking pictures with the cast and crew while everyone's celebrating the successful performance.   
Lance immediately was on the receiving ends of hugs and kisses and being handed bouquets by his family members. It took a solid ten minutes before Lance was able to be hugged by his boyfriends, kissed and congratulated.   
"I didn't think you were coming," Lance said as he hugged Keith.   
"Yea, you can thank Shiro for that," the violet-eyed man said as he scratched at the side of his neck, uncomfortable. Lance's family was conversing with the cast, meaning they didn't hear Lance talk about Keith's near-absence from the production.   
"How does it feel to be an official playwright?" Shiro asked, clapping a hand on his boyfriend's shoulder.   
"It feels great."   
"Ah, so you're the playwright?" The trio turned around and came face-to-face with a rather tall man with pale-mocha skin, near-golden eyes, a dark braid wrapping around his neck with red beads woven into the tresses along his scalp dressed in a suit as he came over to them.   
"Yes sir, I am," Lance stated. "Did you enjoy the show?"  
"Yes, the story was very moving. Allow me to introduce myself. My name is Kolivan Johnston, I'm a representative with a company that's very interested in bringing your show to Broadway," the man said, pulling a business card from his pocket and handing it to Lance.   
"Broadway?"   
"If you're interested, give me a call at this number and we'll discuss details." With that, the man walked away. Lance waited until Kolivan turned the corner before reaching over and gripping Keith's arm in a vice grip.   
"Did that really just happen?" Shiro let out a chuckle as Keith's eyes rolled.   
"Yes, Lance. That just happened," Keith answered.   
"What just happened?" Veronica asked, arm slung around a blonde stagehand with big blue eyes, dressed in all black and a black beanie tucked in her pocket.   
"Broadway," Lance said as he held up the card.   
"What?" the stagehand asked.   
"A guy just came over and said that his company wants to turn the play into a Broadway musical!" The entire hallway erupted into cheers. Lance received another round of hugs and kisses from his family.   
Soon enough, the stage was cleaned up and the cast out of costumes and the cast, stage crew, Lance's family and a few significant others of the cast and crew were partying it up at the buffet restaurant the students had rented out for the night in order to celebrate.   
Lance was fluttering about like the social butterfly he was; chatting up the cast and crew, offering praises, and squealing about the Broadway offer. Keith, having nearly reached his limit of socializing, was staying in a booth as Shiro would hop between Keith's table that was shared with Lance, Veronica and the stagehand, who Veronica introduced as her girlfriend, and the massive circle booth that the rest of Lance's family sat at.   
It was a good forty minutes before the ladies decided to go and dance, leaving Shiro and Keith to their own devices. Shiro leaned in close to Keith, offering a comforting smile.   
"Lance promised two hours max and we'll leave. You good?"   
"I'm fine, just thinking."   
"Thinking? What about?" Keith looked past his bulky boyfriend and caught sight of the other, dancing with a few of the extras.   
"Some sweet revenge." Shiro blinked and then leaned his chin onto his hand as his elbow rested on the table.   
"Tell me more." 

 

Two hours passed quickly as the two males planned and plotted. They got quiet whenever Lance would come over to eat a bite of food, chat a little bit and check in on his boyfriends. But for the last half hour, both boyfriends had a smirk on their faces.   
Once the clock hit the two-hour mark, Keith excused himself from the festivities in order to sit in the car and get some much-needed peace and quiet, informing Shiro that it was fine if Lance wanted to stay longer and that he'd be in the car. For this plot, Keith didn't mind waiting in the car for an extra few minutes. Heck, Lance could stay in the restaurant until the reservation ended in a couple more hours, and Keith wouldn't mind. Their weekend had no plans, and all things considered, Lance would be loud enough tonight that Keith would definitely need the recharge of the quiet just to stay sane.   
To Lance's credit, it was only another 45 minutes before Shiro left the restaurant, a somewhat inebriated Lance clinging to his back and nuzzling into his shoulder. Keith smirked as his boyfriends made their way to the car.   
The minute the door was shut, Keith's hands were wrapped around Lance's body as Shiro began pulling away. Once the restaurant was out of sight, Keith all but yanked his boyfriend into his lap, laying him out over the backseat and kissing him fiercely.   
Lance let out a muffled groan as he grasped at his boyfriend's jacket, trying to squirm away in order to demand an explanation for the sudden kissing attack that was more teeth and tongue than lips. The car slowly came to a stop and Lance heard Shiro's prosthetic grab the passenger seat in order to turn around.   
"Starting already are we?" the older of the trio asked. Keith pulled away, leaving Lance breathless and panting in his lap.   
"Absolutely," Keith chuckled.   
"Wha?" Keith lightly grabbed Lance's jaw and locked eyes with his boyfriend.   
"Did you honestly think we were not going to see the parallels?" Shiro asked.   
"Huh?" Lance asked, turning somewhat towards the driver's seat.   
"You know exactly what we mean," Keith stated. "You based that play on how we got together."   
"A bit, but you guys said that was okay."   
"Yea, except we didn't expect to have to relive some of the most trying months of our lives," Shiro pointed out. "Not to mention one of the most terrifying days in my memory."   
"You mean the accident?"   
"Of course we mean the accident," Keith groaned, leaning back in his seat and letting his hand drop from Lance's face. "Do you honestly have any idea how terrified we were when we heard you were hit by a car?"   
"I know you guys were scared. It's not like I intended to get hit."   
"We know sweetheart," Shiro said, reaching his hand back and placing it on Lance's leg. "But since you made us live through that, we came up with a little idea to pay you back."   
"Oh?"   
"There were some things we wanted to do to you when we told you how we felt. And tonight, we're gonna do those things," Keith stated before he began sucking red-purple spots into Lance's shoulders and collarbone, earning a mewl from the playwright. "You're in for it tonight." Shiro let out another chuckle as he got back onto the road, headed to their apartment. 

 

Lance was barely through the front door before he was sandwiched between his two boyfriends, receiving kisses everywhere they could reach that left him breathless and a little dizzy. Chilled fingers were tugging at his clothes, and he could feel feet slipping him out of his shoes.   
Once his feet were free, his legs wrapped around Keith's hips as best they could being half pulled down his thighs. He whimpered as Keith's hands grabbed at him through his underwear, massaging his cock and balls and making the playwright writhe in his grip.   
Soon enough, the caramel-skinned man found himself laid out on the bed, with both his boyfriends crawling over the bed to hold him, kiss him and finish disrobing him until he lay bare on the sheets. Shiro handed Keith a familiar foil pack and Lance groaned as the black-haired man ripped the packaging open with his teeth, rolling the condom onto his length before he was on top of Lance again. Lance's hand reached and took hold of Shiro's wrist as the other moved around the bed, carefully pulling both his boyfriends into the center of the mattress.   
Keith's tongue wriggled inside of Lance's mouth, tracing his teeth, the lines of his gums, the underside of his own tongue and gently tugging on Lance's bottom lip. Lance's grip released on Shiro's wrist as he tangled his fingers into Keith's thick black hair. Lance tenderly scratched over Keith's scalp, making the man over him let out a low snarl and move the attention of his mouth lower, re-marking the pink and purple splotches on his boyfriend's neck and shoulders, licking over his throat and nudging his cock against Lance's ass. The playwright's legs moved to wrap around Keith's hips, only for a metal hand to wrap around his ankle.  
Lance's eyes widened as a familiar set of metal bars and joints slipped onto his leg and were secured gingerly while Keith continued his assault on his lover's neck and chest. The brace Lance had used after his accident was secured on his leg again and Shiro made some adjustments as it had been a couple of years since Lance had to wear it.   
"What's that for?" Shiro smirked as Keith gently bit on Lance's earlobe, drawing a slight gasp from the Latino man.   
"We're gonna show you exactly what we would've done to you if we'd been able to when we all came clean," Keith stated, breathing the words more than speaking them into Lance's ear.   
"And if we didn't have to worry about the ability to give consent, given you had a concussion as well," Shiro pointed out.  
"That's a good poi-Ah!" Lance cried as Keith slipped a hand down and began massaging the skin around Lance's pucker. His fingers were hot and dry and Lance immediately was tense. Sure, he'd tried dry before but HELL NO was he doing it again. Big mistake!   
"You talk too much hun," Keith chuckled before he reached over and grabbed a bottle of lube from the nightstand.   
Shiro's hand gently gripped Lance's chin and turned the playwright towards the older man so the two could kiss while Keith slipped on a latex glove and spread the lube on his fingers, smirking at the moaning sounds Lance was sending into Shiro's mouth.   
Keith traced the rim of Lance's entrance with his fingers, causing the playwright to break away from kissing his other boyfriend in order to pant at the sensations. Shiro took the opportunity to turn himself around so his ass faced Lance. Taking a glove and some lube, Shiro began prepping himself the same way Keith was preparing Lance, while the black-and-white-haired male began placing kitten licks on Lance's dick, earning filthy moans from the brunette.    
Lance's stomach tightened, warning of an incoming orgasm and his breathing hitched. Shiro reached over with his free hand and encircled Lance's cock, keeping him from orgasming. The playwright groaned and let out a curse as his boyfriends shared a glance and returned to pleasing their boyfriend.   
Lance tried to push himself up but the brace on his leg made maneuvering more awkward and he couldn't get his foot down on the bed to push himself towards his boyfriend. Lance let out a whine as Keith hit that spot and Shiro began gently slipping the tip of his tongue into Lance's slit.   
The playwright grabbed Shiro's leg and pulled him over his own torso, helping him get settled with his knees on either side of the theater major. Lance leaned upwards and began licking and sucking at Shiro's thighs, earning moans from the man which vibrated into Lance' cock.   
Lance bit on his knuckles as tears began collecting in the corners of his eyes. He wasn't hurting, aside from his dick which was begging for release. But Keith hadn't exactly been the teasing type of lover before. Shiro, absolutely. The man loved drawing out every time they had sex until neither Lance or Keith could take it anymore. But both of his boyfriends were pressing kisses wherever they could, muttering loving phrases under their breath, running their fingers over the exposed skin on his braced leg.   
After what felt like an eternity, Shiro pulled away from Lance's pelvis and then brought himself up to kiss Lance's lips. Lance whined as his boyfriend maneuvered himself around to face the playwright properly. Keith fully hilted himself inside of Lance and stopped as Shiro gripped Lance's cock and slowly slipped onto it with a moan of pure sin. Keith kept a grip around the base to keep Lance from coming, earning a whine and a growl from the brunette.   
"You guys are the fricken worst!" Lance sighed as his boyfriends let him get adjusted to the feel of being full and fully inside of Shiro.   
"We know," Keith chuckled as Shiro stared slowly circling his hips, causing Lance to grab them and attempt thrusting inside, made all the more difficult with the brace on his leg and Keith holding him in place by his own hips.   
"We told you, we're trying to show you what we wanted to do when you told us your loved us," Shiro chuckled breathlessly.   
"You guys had tormented me all semester looking the way you did, and you'd have tormented me even more?!" Keith threw his head back as he released a full-on belly-laugh.   
"And you're innocent of teasing us? I can count a good few times where Shiro and I needed to be held back from jumping at you for one reason or another," the younger black-haired man stated, an eyebrow raised.   
"Well, I'd also just been injured. That's torment enough and you'd put me through more?!" Shiro chuckled and twisted around to press a kiss to Keith's lips.   
"Maybe we can try being a little more merciful," the older suggested. The two shared a smirk and then turned back to Lance. Suddenly, the playwright wished he'd kept his mouth shut.   
Lance didn't know who moved first but suddenly, Shiro was riding him and Keith was thrusting into him as hard as they could. The brunette was screaming at the stimulation. Words were reduced to barely intelligible syllables as his boyfriends moved.   
He couldn't have stopped himself from coming if he tried and so Lance screamed as he finally found that sweet, sweet release. Electricity burned through his nerves and had his toes, back and fingers curling as the scream ripped through his throat. He'd be hoarse for at least a day. Shiro came almost immediately after, release splattering over Lance's stomach and chest as the older man bent over to catch his breath.   
Aftershocks raced through Lance's body as Keith thrust once, twice and a final time before spilling his load inside the other. The boy trembled as Shiro leaned up and pressed kisses to his face and chest before Keith moved in and claimed his mouth with a fierce kiss.   
Slowly, the trio cleaned up and burrowed under the covers together. Lance was out very quickly after pressing kisses to both his boyfriends' lips. 

 

Lance hummed as he tossed his messenger bag onto its hook by the door, slipped off his shoes and headed for the kitchen, excited to get started on his dinner plans. But a sight in the living room just past the kitchen caught his eye.   
A bouquet of flowers rested on the coffee table in a crystal vase. A ring of daffodils poked over the edge with another ring of white lilies over those. Then there was a ring of tiger lilies surrounding a center of white and red roses. A collection of papers were scattered around the table, littering the floor, even crumpled up and chucked at the garbage can across the room. As the playwright neared, he caught sight of Keith lounged out on the couch, passed out asleep.   
Lance smiled before he looked at the papers. Numerous ones were covered in scratched-out writings, a few pens had exploded in Keith's hand, ink splattering on the pages and on Keith's hand. Some ink was even speckled and smudged on his face. A card was standing nearby the vase with one of Shiro's nicer pens sitting nearby, waiting for use.   
Lance began looking over the pages. Every single one of them worded an apology differently. In a few, Keith listed everything he'd done in the past months that upset his boyfriend or caused a fight, especially in regards to the play's production. In a few, he breezed over it, instead focusing on how proud he was of Lance for his achievement. A few of the pages referred to the flowers, discussing their meanings and what he was trying to say. It all culminated into Keith trying to apologize for being an asshole, that he was proud of Lance and how amazing his play was. Lance sniffled and quickly checked to see if his boyfriend woke up. The black-haired student didn't move.   
Lance quickly gathered the pages, even fishing the ones in the trash cans out and laid them all out on the floor, making "I forgive you and love you too" inside of a heart of the carpet. Once he was done, he draped a nearby throw blanket over Keith and carefully tucked a pillow under his head. That really said something when Keith didn't even stir when Lance moved his head. The playwright then slipped into the kitchen, determined to cook up Keith's favorite dinner.

**Author's Note:**

> If you think that my description of the play was kinda...toned down, you're right it was. I'm not gonna write a full-on musical but I also wanted you guys to imagine what the play looks like yourself.


End file.
